Horizon
by g1rldraco7
Summary: Just my version of what if Kaiden changed his mind about joining Shepard. Of course no one knows about it that is ;


**Horizon**

**I know you're wondering why I haven't updated anything.  
****Well right now I am editing some of my stories and NO It's not Teen Wolf Love!  
****My digimon and Danny Phantom ones are being redone right now.  
****Just the conversations and some story stuff is all, nothing big.  
****Also I've been playing Mass Effect 1 and 2 for the 360.  
****So I came up with this one-shot and hope you like it :)  
****Oh yeah my file is a Female Shepard and I locked in with Kaiden.  
****Also Warning for Adult Action if you get my hint ;)**

As the Normandy left the colony Horizon, nothing could have prepared anyone for the biggest shock of seeing Kaiden Alenko after 2 years.  
Shepard went straight to her cabin after assuring Joker that the reunion went okay, but it made her heart break.  
She grabbed a towel and got her casual wear ready as she ran the warm water in the shower and undressed.  
She stepped in and let the water run down her body before grabbing her shower gel and begin scrubbing away the dirt, dust and sweat.  
Her mind kept replaying the encounter and hot tears ran down her face each time it played before her.

_Shepard was informed by the Illusive Man that Horizon was the next colony targeted by the Collector's.  
__So without delay Shepard went to see if they could get any evidence conforming it's the Collector's and not Cerberus.  
__So far they were tough, but with Garrus and Jack at her side, Shepard felt like she could finally save a colony.  
__Once the defense towers were back on, it felt hollow though since they only saved half of the colony.  
__Then another figure appeared which made Shepard's heart stop seeing Kaiden after all this time.  
__He still had that cute haircut, his skin nicely tan and medium muscles that made her feel safe when he held her during the nights.  
__They walked toward each other and embraced after so long and looked into each others eyes._

_" I thought you were dead Shepard. We all thought you were dead."_

_Kaiden made a quick glance and wasn't too surprised to see Garrus here._

_" It''s been too long Kaiden, How have you been?"_

_" That's all you have to say to me? You show up after two years and act like nothing happened? I thought we had something...something real. I...I loved you. Thinking you were dead tore me apart. How could you put me through that? Why didn't you try to contact me? Why didn't you let me know you were alive?"_

_" I was clinically dead Kaiden so how could a dead person contact anyone? It took two years to put me back together. When i arrived at the Citadel, I asked Anderson where you were and he said you were on a classified mission and he couldn't help. I assumed you moved on and I didn't want to open an old wound. I love you Kaiden and I didn't want to hurt you"_

_" I did move one or at least I thought I did. We got reports about you and Cerberus-"_

_" Reports? Which means you already knew Kaiden so why act like you didn't?"_

_Garrus asked his former team mate, knowing Kaiden and Shepard were together before the original Normandy was torn apart._

It got worse after that and despite Shepard asking Kaiden to come with them, he refused and the look on his face tore her apart.  
It also didn't help that the Illusive Man knew Kaiden was there and didn't want him to be the reason if Shepard was ever taken down.  
Did that matter to her? No all she wanted was Kaiden to be by her side like before all this, but it doesn't work that way in life.  
She began to sob as the water rinsed the soap off her body, she never heard the door to her room open or the footsteps coming towards her.  
Kaiden Alenko was shocked seeing the only woman he ever loved, the hero of Citadel crying her eyes out.

He was lucky no one heard or saw him as he stripped all his clothing and entered the shower toward his commander.  
Her mind went to the memory of before landing at Ilos when she and Kaiden slept together for the first time.  
The warm touch of his rough hands caressing her body made her moan as she didn't realize two hands were caressing her.  
Kaiden was glad the tears stopped and was rewarded with soft moans coming from Shepard reminding him of their first time.

" Your skin is still soft after all this time and I never thought I would see the day you cry Shepard."

Shepard gasped at the voice whispering in her ear, the hot soft breath making her skin tingle and form goosbumps.

" Kaiden? What are you and how did you get in here unnoticed?"

One of Kaiden's hands grabbed her breast which made her lean into his hard body and she saw him smirk.  
Any other time she would have wiped that smirk off his face, but right now she was too aroused to care.

" Did you forget I was on the Normandy for a long time so I know how to sneak in unnoticed surprising being a Cerberus ship.  
Besides EDI was distracted with her argument with Joker about putting grease on the ships cameras or something.  
I had to see you again after all this time, I didn't like how we ended our conversation on Horizon."

" You do know if anyone found out about this, you would be court marshaled for trespassing on a Cerberus ship or worse."

Her green eyes closed as she felt a finger rub and tease her entrance before sliding in with ease and move around.  
She bit her lip as the walls of her entrance began to convulse and tighten around the inviting finger.  
The other hand began to rub and pinch her nipples while the hollow of her neck was attacked by familiar lips and teeth.

" I'm sure you would make sure no one did, you're very persuasive with that silver tongue of yours."

Kaiden added another finger and began stretching the tight muscles, making his commander moan louder.  
Kaiden wished he a camera to record this since it will be the last time they will see and spend time together.  
The final finger was added and he chuckled from seeing her trying to move her hips along with the fingers as she opened her legs.

"Someone is eager and impatient, now be a good commander and tell me what you want."

He grinned as he began thrusting his fingers hard, hitting her G-Spot roughly in which Shepard growled like a wolf.

" SStop teasing Kaiden and take me now! That is a command now do it before I shoot you!"

Kaiden grinned evilly as he removed his fingers and entered her quickly while grabbing her breasts.  
Kaiden moaned at the tight and heat he loved so much and felt her nipples harden in his hands.  
He started off slowly as the warm water hit them and sighed from the hot and tight muscles surrounding his cock.  
Shepard just moaned and enjoyed feeling Kaiden moving in and out of her, his hands making her body burn with pleasure.  
Kaiden went faster and grunted as the muscles tightened more from the increase in speed and licked her neck softly.

" Still tight and hot after two years. I missed you so much Shepard and it's good to know no one can make you moan like I can."

" Only you, I missed you too Kaiden. I thought you came here to talk, not to catch up or are you up to something?"

" We can talk in the morning, right now I want to hear you scream my name so the entire ship can hear!"

Kaiden grabbed her hips and began thrusting hard like a wild animal and enjoyed Shepard's screams as they echoed in the shower.  
Shepard was on all fours as Kaiden pounded into her roughly, screaming and moaning from the pleasure.  
Kaiden smacked her rear which made Shepard groan and he closed his eyes as his hips kept thrusting harder and harder.  
She tried to hold out longer, but she ended up screaming Kaiden's name as she climaxed hard and her arms gave out.  
Kaiden pulled her up to face him, not breaking his thrusts as he gazed into her glazed green eyes and then climaxed into her.  
Both soldiers panted as their bodies cooled off from their orgasms and he kissed her gently as the water washed the sweat away.  
He adjusted the temperature of the water as he wiped a strand of hair from her face before thrusting again and tongue battled with his commander.  
Unknown to them Joker was watching them from the cockpit with a container of popcorn while EDI sighed about it.

" Mr. Moreau you do realize this is an invasion of privacy and this makes you a pervert."

" Come on EDI, they belong together so why ruin their chance to be a couple. Besides no one will find out and this is way better than the stuff I usually watch anyway."


End file.
